Friendship and Foes
by OceanBlue11
Summary: Mimiko's sister disappeared the night when Itachi slaughtered his clan but when she hears a voice talking to her in her head everything changes. Naruto only thinks about Sakura while Mimiko's suffers and Sasuke and Garaa try to have her for themselves.
1. Teams

This is my first chapter and my first story that I made. I don't own Naruto, I added new character's in this story you'll know their names in the 2nd chapter. Read this chapter and review!!

Friendship and Foes.

Chapter1:Teams

The graduation day finished…..

''I can't believe it I graduated from that boring old Academy and now Sakura is going to say oh Naruto your the best I can't wait'' said Naruto jumping up and down like a maniac(In his house). Naruto got dressed up for the teams assignment day, Naruto got out at the house jumping like a dumb ass all the villagers were staring at him like he was an idiot.

''Here I come Blossom''.

''You should sit away from the fan girls if they are around'' I informed Saskue as I waked into the classroom early with my forehead protector secured on my forehead. ''like their going to give space'' I giggled Saskue just stared but didn't reply. ''Hn''

''I don't know what your saying'' I told him seating next to him not like I want to seat next to him. I would get up when the fan girls come screaming or my best friend Naruto shows up. ''Hn''

''I still don't understand what your saying'' I wasn't listening to Saskue but trying to figure out Sakue's grunts it takes a lot of practice to understand him. ''Hn''

''I know that Naruto didn't graduate''. ''Hn''

''I want to be in Naruto-chans team'' I whined. ''Hn''

''Why are you mad at me, I did nothing you know'' ''Hn''

''Mimiko-chan'' shouted Naruto as he walked inside the classroom, he came in good timing with the other boys.

''Naruto-chan'' I shouted back at him, I thought he needed a big bear hug for his achievement .

''when did you graduate?'' I asked him. ''Thanks to Iruka" said Naruto letting go of me.

''Why can't I be greeted like that ever morning'' asked Kiba ''Because, I hate you''.

''You always pick on me'' muttered Kiba knowing that if he says anything bad to her she'll make his life in hell.

''Where's Joker'' I asked looking under my shirt see if my precious snake was there. ''Not that snake'' whined Kiba. ''It's

not my fault that my snake beat your dog in a ninja battle of animals'' said Mimiko smirking. Akamaru growled at me.

I left them to find my snake. ''Here snaky snaky snaky'' I said looking under the tables in the classroom. ''Snake'' shouted the fan girls. ''there's my snaky' I said.

''Saskue, why are you pointing that snake at us'' said Ino and Sakura. ''Saskue why did you steel my snake away from me'' I shouted at him in a harsh voice.

''you sit here and ill give you the snake'' asked Saskue. I thinked about it and said ''Fine,you thief''. Naruto came rushing

''What's so good about this Teme'' Then Naruto stared into Saskue's eyes and Saskue glared back at him then a random guy accidently hit Naruto on the back so Naruto kissed Saskue. ''I wished I had a camera'' I said .''All the fangirls started to shout at Naruto and hitting him on the back, I did nothing but dreaming that I had a camera . Iruka-sensei came rushing in and trying to settle the problem but everything became a disaster so Iruka had to shout . ''It's time for class my students'' everybody just sared at him if he was crazy so everybody sat down in a random seat. ''I thought *Munch* we graduated from the Academy'' said Choji eating his last bite chips.

''I'm giving your team assignment and you all will meet with your jounin instructors." Iruka told us. "Team 6..."

I wasn't interested in listening until he said my name ''Mimiko Hitame," Iruka said causing me to look at him . ''Tingo Hatsune and Nado Kogan. ''What'' shouted me and Naruto. ''I want to be in Naruto's team'' I whined. ''Sorry no changes'' said Iruka. ''Fine'' I muttered. ''Team 7..Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno''

''Yes'' Said Naruto ,''Why me''said Sakura guilty. ''And Uchiha Saskue'' '' "Yes!" Sakura shouted and making faces at Ino.

"How come forehead gets to be on a team with my Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked making Iruka's eyebrow twitch as the room suddenly burst out into chatter. Sasuke sat in his seat as if the conversation wasn't about him.

"Be quiet!" Iruka shouted causing everyone to look back at him. (ill skip the team assignment).

''Where do we have to meet this jounin instructor of ours'' I asked. ''that building up there'' said Tingo. We climb the tall building that was the hospital I was tired so I tolled Tingo to carry me but he refused then I tolled Chibi and he refused because he thought that the snake is piousness. I talked to my pet joker but it wasn't that fun. We got up there only to see him reading my favorite book the haunted house(this book he's reading isn't a real book I just made the silly name up) Great I have a instructor that reads my favorite book!


	2. Introduction

Nothing to say so on with the story….

Chapter 2: Introduction.

''So your our sensei'' I said rushing at him and taking the book off of him to see what page he was in(or rather to see if he was a slow reader)

''Yes, I am and you are'' He asked. ''Were your students'' Said Tingo sitting on the rock so did Nado, Sensei took the book off of me and gave me a creepy look so I took two steps back.

"I want you all to introduce yourselves and tell me your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." Said, sensei speaking in his normal voice. "Why don't you go first?" I asked, giving him the look that he gave me.

"I am Haruse, but you can call me Haruse-sensei, I like many things I dislike...stuff and my dreams are...none of your business." Haruse said smiling. "Okay you first oh creepy one."

''I'm Mimiko Hitame, I like many things and I dislike some'' I said introducing myself in a creepy voice but it didn't make him scared or pee on his pants so I stopped my introduction really quick.

''Okay'' He said quit annoyed of my acting'' you with the scared face'' Said Haruse pointing to Nado.

''I'm not scared of introducing myself ''Shouted Nado.'' I'm Nado Kogan ,I like hot girls but i'm not a pervert and I hate Saskue Uchiha'' Said Nado looking at me, the only thing I could say to him is'' PERVERT'' and hit him on the back but I couldn't that's why I was mad. ''Okay..last one'' Said Haruse after glaring at Nado for a moment.

"My name is Tingo Hatsune. I don't like many things, I dislike even more things, and my dream is why do you care'' Tingo announced darkly. Little Joker liked his attitude a lot.

"Well that's it for today, we will have survival training tomorrow and don't cry to your parents after you fail and don't come when your full or you'll vomit'' Said Haruse releasing us for the day.

''Are you calling me fat'' I shouted at him but he disappeared.'' Who dose he think he is calling me fat'' I murmured.

'' He's not calling you fat or us'' Said Tingo. I ignored him and left.

~~The next day~~

I was late about 5 minutes and I didn't care of seeing that sensei of ours and his creepy look on his face, I ran as fast as I could to catch up.

''I'm so hungry'' whined Nado,.

''your late'' said Haruse ''we will play something interesting today''. ''Play'' I said not interested on the word play.

He brought out 2 bells, he held them up for all of us to see, "you have to take at least one of these bells by twelve thirty or else you will fail and have no lunch. oh, and here's a little tip: you have to have the intention to kill me if you want to succeed."

I almost laughed out loud. so, he made us not have any breakfast because it would make it harder for us...nice thinking, I smirked, too bad for them, I've already eaten breakfast. We ran inside the bushes and we made a plan. ''We will all jump him together, first we throw shurikens and do any jutsu after that'' Said Tingo acting if he's the boss around here.'' What ca you do'' Tingo asked me. ''I can heal people if they need my help and I'm a wind style'' I said proud of myself, then he asked Nado.

''I'm a lighting style'' He said, I gave him a look that means what-else-can-you-do? ''ok, I'm a ire style now lets get to our position. We ran toward him throwing shurikans at him he dogged them, then I throw a shurikan that made the bell make a sound, he hit Nado in he back that him retreat. 'Plan 2' Shouted Tingo.

''What plan'' Said Haruse curiously, we ran at him doing hand signs I did ''wind style tornado style''

Nado did ''lightning style lightning no jutsu''.

Tingo did ''fire style fire ball jutsu'' We all shouted, but he just disappeared and said ''It's over'' he hit us on the back and tied us on a tree.

''Their all talented. Thank you Hokage to give me this wonderful team'' He said, before we woke up after that hit on the back we tried to move but we were tied.

''What the FUCK'' I shouted, Joker hissed. ''Were dead!'' I screamed for my life. ''Hush. You guys aren't going to die but you failed.

''What!''. Haruse-sensei disappeared.

''It was fun but now were going to get separated'' tears came out o my eyes, we all kept on saying stuff that we didn't want to tell, Haruse was hiding next to a tree so we couldn't see him, Haruse-sensei puffed out of the clearing.

"You!" Haruse smiling ''Pass!''

''What'' all of us shouted. "We pass!" Nado and I exclaimed jumping up and down happily. Yay we didn't Fail!!

I wanted to run at him and hug him but I was tied on a tree I wanted to tell him that he was the best sensei in the world but it didn't came out I said something different.

''you're the weirdest sensei in the world'' I said cheering. ''your defiantly right'' Said Tingo, Haruse untied us and we ate with a smile on our face.

''Aren't you hungry'' Asked Nado. ''Nope, because I ate breakfast'' I said smiling and crying the same time, then we laughed and enjoyed our meal (breakfast at this time is so odd for ninja's)

I hope you guy's enjoyed it I know it took along to update and I'm sorry and please REVIEW after you read this!


	3. Funny Memories

After watching the memories of Jiraya I felt really sad and depressed and what Saskue is doing in the manga is ticking me of! well I'll stop blabbering about the episodes and let you read the chapter.

Chapter 3: Funny Memories.

After we did all these boring D-rank mission I was mad at the Hokage for giving us these stupid mission.

''Why do we have to do all this D rank missions'' I whined.

''The missions we did was chasing a cat for a rich old lady'' Said Nado picking up the cat that as about to attack Joker then joker hissed at the cat that made the cat run for her life.

'' Go fetch the cat'' I teased to Nado he gave me a creep stare that made me take two steps back.

''you guys have to work on team behaving'' Said Haruse-sensei thinking of us being a friendly team, I gave him a look think-of-a-better-idea-sensei. Nado came back all bruised up by the cat ,we went toward to the building that the Hokage was staying.

''I can see why the cat ran away from the old lady'' I said watching the old lady strangling the poor cat.

''We can all see that'' Said Tingo then the old lady left and the Hokage thanked us for unharming the poor kitten.

''you are all dismissed'' Said Hokage-sama. ''Dismissed'' I shouted ''I want a A-rank mission''.

''Do you really think your ready for a A rank mission?'' Said Iruka. ''Of course''

''Use your brain the enemy will kill you in two seconds it's like taking a milk away from a baby'' Shouted Iruka.

We were arguing about missions and how I would get killed if I went on a A rank mission the Hokage got mad, Haruse-sensei was reading a book and Tingo was chatting to Nado, the Hokage was furious .

''Ninja's suppose to go on crazy missions'' I said ''No they don't'' Iruka argued back at me.

''Yes, they do".

''No, they don't''.

''Yes, they do''.

''No, they don't''.

''Yes, they do''.

''This is what Naruto did'' Said Hokage-sama to himself, we were still arguing like kids! ''Silent!'' shouted Hokage.

''Fine'' we both said, Iruka sat on his seat.

''Fine, I suppose I could give you a C-rank mission." the Hokage informed us ''Tomorrow''. ''Yes'' I shouted.

~~At my house~~

''Grandma, Grandma I have great news!'' I said packing up my cloths for our next mission for tomorrow.

''What's wrong?'' Asked my grandmother. ''I have a C-rank mission tomorrow'' I said talking some cloths from the closet and putting it inside my bag.

''Like what are going to escort someone?''. ''I don't know and I'm to exited'' I finished packing my cloths and asked

''Aren't you going to train me'' I said litting up my eyes with sheer delight.

''Who do you think I am'' She said ''I'm not old to teach my granddaughter medical jutsu!''. I was happy and exited to learn more jutsu from the strongest(stronger then the ladies not the men's) warrior in my clan.

We left before we went to go train we stopped at the ramen store then we met Naruto and ate then we went to go train.

She showed me how to heal and I got better and better every time.

''Your getting better'' Said my grandmother. ''Even better then I thought you would''. ''Thanks'' I said smirking.

Then she left to do some cleaning in the house, then I was walking and I saw Saskue sitting next to the tree.

''Your still the same glaring at everything you see'' I said smiling at him he looked at me and looked somewhere else ''Hn''

I sat next to him and started a boring conversation with him.

''How do you feel being in the same team as Naruto'' I asked.

''Why do you ask you already know the answer'' He said, I burst with laughter then he smiled.

''You smiled'' I said pointing at him then he stopped smiling.

''You know Naruto can be funny and weird the same time''. ''He's always like that'' Said Saskue.

''Yeah, were really close you know'' I said ''Hn''

We talked and I told him when we were running away from Iruka and we got detention Saskue laghed.

''I made you laugh'' I shouted. ''So what''.

We talked for another thirty minutes and it was late so we went home!


	4. A big day for a mission

Chapter4: A big day for a mission

I woke up early in the morning so I could get ready for my mission; buy the new book that came out and what a big day this is for me.

''Yes'' I shouted ''What a beautiful day for a mission''

''So you're awake I never thought this mission is important for you'' Said my grandmother from downstairs.

I got up brushed my teeth and put on my black pants that had two pockets on the back and the front, my shirt that had a V shaped and one big line that's white next to the chest before I put on the shirt I was wearing a fish hook shirt (The shirt that Shikamaru wears under his shirt, I'm not good at describing cloths that people wear.)

''This is my chance to show that I don't have to do those D-rank missions or catch a cat that ran away from the old lady that put to much makeup and to tell Iruka-sensei that I can do a C or B-rank missions'' I said with no hesitation I was proud of myself.

''Iuka is trying to keep his fellow students alive you're lucky that he was one of your teachers in the academy.''

''I hated *Glup* the academy it was boring!''

''If you didn't go to the academy you wouldn't have your protector now'' Said my grandmother point a finger at my protector.

''I know I know'' I finished up eating and pact my supplies in my bag before I went I gave a kiss to my grandmother the person who took care of me since now!

''I love you grandma I'll see you after 3 days or more'' I said before I shut the door.

''I'm talking care of a girl who say's stuff that she can't do ha she's like me when I was her age'' She went to the refrigerator and got out a box that had rice and other kind of food.

''Got to take it to Naruto before he eats expired food.''

I went to the bookstore first to check if the book came out.

''Good morning Mimiko you're here to get the book'' Asked the owner of the bookstore (I don't know her name so I'll call her Mika)

''Is it out?'' I asked looking for the book.

''It is but something happen to the author'' ''Is she dead?''

''She died three days after she published the book''

''So she published it before she died... is the book finished.'' My heart began a what's-next, what's-next beat.

She nodded and she handed me the book.

''How much? ''I asked. ''26''

I gave her the 26 dollars and went to the exit door.

''Wait before you leave let me give you something for free'' Said Mika.

''Free ramen yay me'' I said jumping up and down.

''Not ramen there's a new book that came out'' She handed the book to me I stared at the cover and read the back.

''Adventures of a wandering girl I like it thanks Mika you're the best'' I shouted before I disappeared.

''Thanks come again anytime.''

Next stop is to say bye to the pervert.

''Probably he could be at the flirting place'' I thought.

I went to the place and asked the owner if she seen an old man.

''He left five minutes ago''

''He was a kind and gentle towards us'' Said an unknown lady that was working here.

''Yeah right'' I rolled my eyes at the lady then I disappeared.

''She doesn't think the old man is nice'' Asked the owner of the place.

''That's what I think too.''

I was walking through the woods I looked there and here, up the trees probably everywhere

''Where could that pervert be'' I thought ''I looked every where probably he left the village if he left the village already I'll show him who he's messing with.''

''Ha-ha you think I left the village if I did something bad is going to happen to me.'' Said Jiraya from the tree behind me.

''Ha like I can beat you in a match ''I said ''And you're still writing those pervert books, aren't you?'' I asked

''Well um...'' He scratched his head ''I'm not writing perverts stuff or like that…'' He was still thinking.

''Let me read it'' I snatched the book away from him and stated reading it.

I felt like I was inside the book and the character was me.

We threw kunai at each other one of the kunai hit me on the leg.

''Ahh'' I shouted it went inside it felt like someone stabbed me on the back.

''It's time to finish you out'' Said the rouge ninja; he grabbed my shirt and placed me on the tree.

''This world will never be cured unless we ninjas live'' He put a kunai throw me heart *Poof*

''What!'' He asked clueless. ''I'm right behind you'' I hit him on the back blood came out of his mouth ''Ahh'' he shouted.

''Who are you?''

''I'm a ninja who will cure this world and bring peace…

''Wow this book is great!''

''Good graces she didn't look at the next page'' Jiraya said to himself.

I turned the page but Jiraya stopped me.

''Aren't you supposed to go?''

''You're right see ya Ero-sensei'' I grabbed my bag and ran to the direction I came from.

''I'm a very lucky person for having her as my student'' He smiled and opened his book and went back writing.

~-~after 3 minutes~-~

''Finally I'm walking on the side walk'' I murmured I say Tingo ready to go to the Hokage's building I ran after him and pat him on the back.

''Stop acing like that your creeping the kids'' I whispered in his ear.

''Like I care what the think of me and how I act''

''Yeah right baka'' ''Who are you calling an idiot baka''

''All right you declared a war mister'' He gave me a creepy look and I ignored it.

''Stop arguing you guys your making me forget what I just ate'' Said Nado rubbing his tummy.

''What did you eat? What did you eat?'' I asked.

''Give me space'' He shouted ''I ate chocolate cake with cream on top of it'' I was imagining myself eating the cake right now!

''Why didn't you give me some'' I shouted at him harshly.

''I couldn't!'' ''Why not?''

''Because…because…I ate it ha I ate it all it too good so I vomit it to get room to eat more!''

''You…you BAKA'' I shouted at him he took step back and I was stopped by Haruse-sensei before I could make him vomit.

''Stop you guys you're acting like kids'' he pulled me until we went to the Hokage's building.

''I wish I had a chocolate cake with sprinkle on top of it'' I murmured.

''With vanilla on top of it'' Added Nado.

''With chocolate chip cookies''

''Stop saying all this kinds of disserts it's making me starve to death'' Said Tingo.

''Me too'' Added Hause-sensei.

Haruse-sensei knocked the door.

''Come in''

''So it's team 6'' Said the Hokage.

''With chocolate cream on top of it'' I said.

''Their completely ignoring me''

''They kept on saying this until Nado said that he ate Chocolate cake!''

''I can see that''

''Shut up'' Shouted Iruka.

There was silence.

''What about strawberry on top of it would look nice and tasty'' Said Tingo after the silence.

''There they go again yapping about food'' Said Haruse-sensei.

The Hokage got made extremely mad!

''If you don't want this mission please escort yourself out of the building'' Shouted the Hokage.

There was silence and no more talking.

''Well you guys settled down and ow I can give you your mission''

Someone knocked the door.

''Come in'' it was team 7.

''We came at a bad time the Hokage seems furious'' Said Kakshi.

''You found that out right now'' We all mumbled.

''What is our next mission'' Said Naruto.

''Beat up Nado for us'' Said Mimiko and Tingo at the same time will point at him.

''What was that for''?

''You got me hungry'' Said Tingo.

''You got me mad!''

''You all got us mad'' Shouted Iruka.

''Well I was not the only one'' Whispered Nado. ''You too!''

''Team 6 your mission is to escort a princess to here town''

''She's probably hot'' thought Nado.

''I can't believe it were going to leave the village or the first time!''


	5. What a greedy Hokage

Chapter5:What a greedy Hokage.

''I'm hungry'' I shouted out loud so everybody could hear.

''Were almost there'' Replied Haruse-sensei pointing to the village.

Nado and Tingo gave me a creepy face they were like this the whole time.

''Why are you guys looking at me like that your giving me the creeps''?

''We know what you did.'' ''Did what?'' I asked.

''You got-'' ''Oh do you mean this''

I went threw my bag and got out a picture. ''What's that'' They asked.

I gave them the picture and they started to scream like crazy ass holes.

''W-What what is this!''? They shouted. ''It's a picture you dumb ass''

''Why am I sleeping on Nado's arm?''

''I took a picture when you were sleeping on Nado's arm''

''Wait when I get you'' Shouted Nado then the started to chase my clone.

''Idiots''' I thought I blend out of the ground.

''How could you do that'' Haruse-sensei asked.

''Practice and training our clan is popular because of that'' I was quit impressive of myself.

''I guess I was wrong about you''

''How did she do that'' thought Kakashi team 6 was right behind us.

Nado and Tingo were still chasing my clone the second they stepped inside the village *Poof*

''You witch'' Muttered Tingo and Nado.

''They finally found out'' Said Haruse.

I had the picture and burned it.

''Mimiko-chan'' Shouted Naruto.

''Naruto-chan''

''What was that picture you were holding'' Asked Sasuke.

''Nothing'' shouted Nado and covered my mouth.

''How could you do that to us we did nothing to you'' Asked Tingo.

''Revenge''

''For what reason'' He asked. ''Don't know''

''Don't know'' They shouted.

''Forget it the picture is burnt'' Said Harsuse-sensei

''Anyway who was inside the picture'' Asked Sakura curelessly.

''Never mind asking and if I tell you they'll get mad and when I mean mad the whole world is in danger''

''You don't mean'' Asked Sakura

''You know what I mean'''

''Stop gossiping about us'' Shouted Nado

''And stop back stabbing your friends'' Added Tingo.

''Yeah yeah you two talk too much''

''Aye cut it off'' Said Kakashi.

''When are they going to stop acting like_''

''Idiots'' Said Sasuke leaving with out permission.

''Aren't you getting permission from us'' I asked. ''Really?''

''Teme do what the girl says'' Said Naruto Joker hissed at Naruto for calling me the girl what girl do you think I am.

''You want to fight''

''Oh bring I on Teme'' ''dose anyone have a video camera'' I asked.

''Not that'' They all shouted.

''I was just joking you guys' I lied.

''What'' Shouted the Hokage

''How could you do that now we have to get ready for war!'' Shouted Iruka.

''Just tell them what happen'' Whispered Haruse-sensei.

''Yeah right I like what I'm doing around here''

''There we go again'' Said Tingo.

''What a lovely team'' Said Kakashi then he started to laugh.

''Pervert'' We all shouted.

Haruse-sensei was talking quietly to the Hokage.

''Is that what happen'' Asked the Hokage ''Yes Hokage-sama''

''Your lucky Mimiko-chan'' Said Iruka.

''For what''?

''For not getting your ass whip by me''

''Wow I can't for the fight'' Said Nauto Joke hisses at Iruka.

''What a nice pet I have''

''Your all dismissed bye bye'' Said the Hokage

''You're greedy!''

''I don't care bye bye''

''Wait until I put my foot in your mouth'' I muttered.


	6. The Creepy red head

Chapter7: The Creepy red head.

I woke up early in the morning I was yawning all the way to the bathroom my grandmother thought I was crazy for minute but she didn't really care I looked at myself in the mirror my hair was tangled up like I care?

It was his entire fault that I have to wake up early and get the papers for the Hokage (I'll tell you the dude later)

I was about go downstairs and eat my breakfast but two Anbu just appeared in front of me.

''Move you squirt'' I hissed.

''You can't go out side like that it's against the rule No-''

The other Anbu tapped his hand on his shoulder

''She left a minute ago boss'' he looked at the place she was standing before she left and he got angry.

'How dare she do that to me' he thought

The other Anbu went downstairs leaving the poor man thinking

''Yo Hagisho why you leaving me hanging'' He cried out loud.

''I was hungry boss come here and eat its delouses'' he answered with his moth fool.

''What disgusting manner's he has'' I thought I looked at my grandmother and she didn't mind.

''Today's going to be a crazy day for me''

We were walking p and down getting the paper and more paper's they were watching every second I looked at them they looked somewhere else.

''What's so funny'' I shouted my whole face was turning red.

''When I heard that you went inside the room with forbidden scrolls isn't that funny boss?''

''Yeah can you tell me the story once more it keep crying when you tell me'' they burst out laughing.

''Shut up shut up how could you do this to your own cousin'' I shouted.

''You can't be a ninja if you keep acting like a squirt'' he tousled my hair Joker hissed at Hagisho then he backed away.

He gave me a face that said 'tell me our I won't tickle ou'

''Fine'' I whined 'this is how it all began…''

They all stared at me if I was weird I ignored it told them the dump story

''I just came out of Naruto's house then I sat on a bench feeling lonely then a ninja appeared in front of me he had a evil smile on his face so I just ignored it 'what are you doing in a place like this?'

'Got a problem you squirt'' I could see that he hated people calling him that so I said sorry then he told me that the Hokage wanted a scroll in a room that said 'Keep awway' so I followed his order and went inside he was right in front of me when I stepped inside he locked the door it was pitch black, I got bored staying there for an half and hour so I read a scroll learned two or three jutsu's then the door open bla bla blaa…got in trouble didn't care but I regret it by doing this'

They couldn't hold it and then they started laughing then I started crying.

''Hey it was just a joke'' Said Hagisho he put his hand around me then I felt warm 'don't get mad at your cousin we just laughed no big deal'

I whipped my tears and said 'it's fine no problem'

''So you've come to get the paper's for the Hokage'' Asked the g was sitting on the table next to the gat (don't know his name) we nodded.

''I think I forget something why won't you give it to the Hokage I'll be right back'' I lied they belived me and went to the Hokage's building.

I was running as fast as I could to get away from those Anbu's or other ninja's then I saw a kid being held up by he neck by a guy that had purple lines on his face.''What did he do to his face'' I thought

"...let go of me!" yelled a little kids voice. "Kankuro, can we just go now?" said a girl with four ponytails (I think) on the back of her head and a giant fan tucked in a sash.  
"Aw, come on, Temari! Can't we just have some fun first...?" said the guy called Kankuro. Temari rolled her eyes and just watch I just noticed Naruto and Sakura with two little children cowering behind them. Naruto's hands were clenched, he yelled, "hey! Let go of Konohamaru!"

I noticed that the boy was the grandson of the third Hokage the I went to Sakura and asked what happen

''That mean pest grabbed Konohamaru by the neck'' She shouted. Kankuro smirked while grabbing him by the neck.

''I don't know what you want but you can't just boss people around in this village'' I told him Joker hissed at him many times.

''Ha what do you think you can do'' Asked Kankuro.

''Do you really want to see what I can do'' I threaten him.

Then some body on a branch below me threw a peble at Kankuro's hand; he dropped the Konohamaru and he ran off to go behind Naruto and the other two.

''Thanks'' Konohamaru whispered to me. ''No problem''

Kankuro looked at the person on the tree in weird way I knew it was of course Sasuke. he was coolly half-crouching and half-leaning on a branch, in his hand he was tossing another pebble up and down.

''There he gose again'' I muttered.

Kankuro yelled at him, "hey! What do you think you're doing? You want to fight-?"

"Enough!" Said a creepy voice it was so exiting then every one looked up and saw a guy with red hair and green eyes ''Creepy'' I whispered. I didn't even hear him get there none of us did, Sasuke thought, even a Shinobi can't be that discreet!

''Wow what cool shinobi he is'' I thought. "Gaara?" Temari looked shocked. I saw his position: he was standing upside down on the branch. Gaara jumped down and looked at Sasuke.

"We will be going now..." he turned and, with a quick glance at Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Mimiko and the other kids then they walked away Saske got mad at him the he leapt down and shouted, "What's your name? I want to fight you, in the Chuunin Exams."

Gaara threw a glance over his shoulder, "Gaara, and your?" ''Uchiha Sasuke''

''What a cute Uchiha he is'' thought Temari. Gaara smirked and continued walking.

''What a creepy dude he is'' I said.

''You should say that again'' SaKra added.

''Better get to work see you guy's at the Chuunin exams'' I said before waving my hand at them then I started walking Sakura shouted before I could go any farther.

''What is this Chuunin exam your talking about''

''Ask Kakashi about it'' I told them and left.

This Chapter is short sorry~_~


	7. The Chuunin Exams

Chapter7: The Chuunin Exams.

Team 6 was the last to come in it was full of people then I heard a familiar voice

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be come-'' I ran at him then hit him on the head.

''What the hell are you trying to do are you trying to get us killed'' I shouted at him.

''Not really I was just telling them my name''

''Who wants to know your name'' muttered Sasuke. ''Ha nice one''

Ino jumped on top of Sasuke if he was a teddy bear.

''Get off of my Sasuke'' Shouted Sakura.

''What do you mean 'your' Sasuke'' Ino asked with a grin on her face.

''Don't get me started Ino-pig''

''Why is Mimiko here'' Asked Kiba with a puzzle face.

''Shut up dog-boy''

''Dog boy'' Asked Shino ''What kind of name is that?''

''Is he weird'' Asked Nado. ''Probably''

''This whole thing is trouble some''

''N-Not really S-Shikamaru'' Hinata told him.

''Oh hi Hinata haven't seen you for a long time'' I told her and whispered something in her ear

''You still blushing like crazy?''

''M-Mimiko-chan!''

''Just kidding you really take things seriously'' I laughed at her.

"Man you all are loud." a silver haired guy told us. "Probably it's not a good idea to annoy people that are around you."

''And who are you'' Naruto questioned loudly.

I'm Kabuto." he introduced himself. "I have information on all the people here, I can tell you about anyone you would want to know about."

''Do you stalk people'' Asked Sakura.

Kabuto stared at her for a minute and ignored the stupid question.

''Forget about her Can you tell me about Gaara and Lee." Sasuke questioned him.

"Okay Subaku no Gaara..." Kabuto explained saying a bunch of stuff that I didn't really care then he said stuff about Lee. I was so bored so I was scanning the room there were people giving us creepy faces but we all ignored it.

It was like this until we got to go inside a room full of Anbu's.

Everybody was screaming shouting at each other then a big fight was about to happen but it was stopped by the Anbu's then a man came inside the room he was smirking at all of us.

"Alright, no fighting until we tell you to." Ibiki explained coming in the room "We are going to take a written test; your seat will be assigned by number."

''I'm number 7'' I told Nado and Tingo

''I'm number 11'' Nado told us.

''Number 19'' Tingo said with a creepy smile on his face.

''Stop that you're creeping everybody'' I told him.

''Is my smile creepy?''

''Ask Ino''

''Ino is my smile creepy'' Tingo asked and showed her his creepy smile Ino was about to faint.

''I think I'm going to faint'' Ino told him in a loud voice.

"Well see you after the test then, I'll try not to fail." Nado told me after Tingo told Ino how the smile looked..

''If you fail I'll rip you into pieces my friend'' then I gave him a friendly smile ''Good luck Nado-kun''

''Why do I have to be treated like a dork'' murmured Nado.

''Because you are one'' Tingo told him.

''Just shut up''

When I reached my row then I discovered that I was going to sit next to Sasuke and someone I didn't know or cared to know about.

''So you're going to sit next to me'' Sasuke asked rudely.

''And what dose that suppose to mean''

''Forget you won't understand'' he blushed a little bit but it vanished quickly.

''Humph'' before I could say something else Ibiki was beginning to talk once more.

'' This test has ten questions and you receive points for each question. Each team will gain points for each right question and you will lose points each time you are caught cheating. You may begin."

''Better to cheat then do nothing'' I whispered to Sasuke then he nodded in an agreement.

Tingo was already half way done Nado seemed to be the one who needed the most help In the group *sigh* better start cheating I thought then I looked at Sasuke he was using his Sharigan to copy someone's paper then I just changed my blue eye's to red (The clans eye changing ability) then I saw an eye floating around my paper I grabbed it and crushed it with my bare hands then I smirked at the owner (Gaara) then he gave a face that said 'You'll pay for that''

I looked at something else quickly then sighed to myself and began cheating then I heard an Anbu screaming at someone behind me, is he screaming at Nado I thought.

''You wearing the black shirt get out of this room!''

''You mean me'' Asked Nado shivering with fear.

''Not you the person on your right get your team and get out!''

''*Sigh* thank goodness it wasn't Nado'' I said to myself.

''Humph what a moron'' Tingo thought.

It was after about 10 minutes that the Examiner finally said, "now, onto the last question. If you really want to take this last one, you won't raise your hand. If you do, you will fail but-here are the catch, you and the rest of your team will fail with you." nearly everyone gasped. Ibiki continued, "If you do take part in this question, you have to answer a question, but if you fail, you will never take part in the Chuunin exams ever again!"

There was no sound; mostly everybody was too shocked to do something.

''So, if you don't want to do this final question, raise your hand." he finished.

Then I looked at my right then saw the boy sitting next to me raise his hand.

"I'm sorry! I just...can't do it!" the boy yelled. What a moron I thought.

Ibiki nodded ''You may leave'' the boy and his teammates left.

Ibiki looked around and said ''Anyone else''

A lot of them raised their hands and left with their teammates, I could see that Naruto wanted to raise his hand.

Then I looked at Sakura I could see that she was shocked because Naruto's hand was up.

That idiot what dose he think he's doing I thought.

''I can't do it..." Naruto whispered. No! He thought, if I don't do this, I won't be able to become Hokage!

"NO! You can't do that to me! Because I will never go back on my word that's my way of the ninja!" Naruto had stood up, beaming. Sakura sighed then she rolled he eyes.

Ibiki waited a moment longer then said, "Well, any last ones?" nobody moved a muscle.

"You all pass!" Ibiki shouted proudly. Everybody just stared at him like he was crazy.

''I'm not joking you kids you all pass!'' he shouted again.

''we passed for heaven sakes we passed the stupid test"

Choji choked on his chips, Shikamaru woke up from his sleep, Ino almost fainted, Sasuke ignored everybody as usual, Naruto actually fell of his seat, Shino was talking to his buddies (the flies), Sakura fainted…

Then suddenly the window blasted inwards. Red cloth flew and kunais pinned the corners of it to the wall, Ibiki behind it.

A woman with tied up purple hair stood dramatically in front of it, posed.

the red cloth said: Anko Mitarashi the 2nd exam procter!

The lady did the peace sign to us, "Hey, guys! My name is Anko and I'm going to be your next examiner for the second part of the Chuunin Exam!"

''Whose this crazy lady'' I asked Sasuke.

''Didn't you hear what she just said you moron''

I hissed at him and said ''I'm not a moron for your information loser''

''Che…''

''Che back to you loser'' then I walked of then I looked at Naruto's he didn't even write a single word I was about to snort out loud

Then Ibiki smiled.

''Naruto is your friend right?'' he asked.

''He's more than a friend to me'' I said in a gentle voice and walked of.


	8. The Forest of Death

Chapter8: The Forest of Death

"Welcome to the forest of death, I am handing out permission slips saying that we are not to blame for your deaths. You will each receive a scroll and you will have to take the other one from another team. You will have five days to get your scrolls and head to the tower in the middle." Anko explained.

''do we have rooms in that place'' I asked pointing to the forest; I don't even know why I asked.

''no, you guys have to sleep on the ground be careful of the spiders and insects their everywhere'' she told us with a creepy smirk on her face.

''I'm out''

''oh no you're not were going'' Nado told me grabbing my arm ''are you saying that your scared''

''*gulp* no I'm not scared of this forest… forest of um…death''

''then everything is settled were going to the forest''

''fine''

We sat on big rock watching Naruto get interviewed by three Gunnin's, they left Naruto and went to the poplar's guy that turned himself to a JACKASS 'Uchiha Sasuke'

"What a jerk?'' I thought.

~-~after the interview with Sasuke~-~

"whose going to hold the scroll'' I asked.

"me" Nado told me.

"your not going to hold it Nado your irresponsible I'll hold it''

"so now you're calling me irresponsible Tingo''

"that's right'' Tingo growled at him, Nado came forward ready for a fight.

"we shouldn't say who is going to hold it in public'' I pointed out.

"then why did you ask you freak!'' the both shouted.

"who are you guys calling a-" then Naruto came out of nowhere shouting

"Mimiko-chan there you are." Naruto shouted as team seven came over to stand near us while we waited for our turns to get scrolls.

"what now Naruto'' I asked harshly I wasn't in the mood to talk the only thing I had in mind was to murder Tingo and Nado for calling me a freak do I act like one or look like one? (No)

"We wanted to make a pact saying that we wouldn't steal one another's scrolls." Sakura explained nervously, she probably thought we would disagree they were the easiest team to take a scroll away from

"I suppose, I mean the odds that we will meet each other in the forest and have each other's scrolls is very small." Tingo pointed out.

"That's right'' Sakura told us "we don't want to fight each other that's all'' then our number was called.

"who gets the scroll?" the scroll-hander- guy questioned, the two boys turned their heads to at me.

"She does." Both Yuji and Takeo informed the dude at the same time, quietly.

"Thank you." I said to the scroll-hander- guy as I took the scroll.

When Ako-sensei blew the whistle all the groups went inside the forest of death, the whole place were of bugs just what Anko said I thought she was joking but no she wasn't is she out of her mind to put a group of teenagers in this king of TRIP! She gotta be kidding me I learned something good when I was paying attention to Anko "she's crazy".

We were so lucky we found the heaven scroll just like that but it was sad the same time we saw a group being eating by the bugs I know it was bad for us to watch but it was the only way to say alive and to get out of this forest so we quickly grabbed the scroll and started running for our lives but a minute later we were getting by a group of sound ninjas.

"What should we do were being chase" Shouted Nado.

"The only way is to run" I shouted back at him.

"But how"

"Were going to put chakra on our feet so we could run faster" Tingo explained carefully so Nado could understand what he ment.

"That's a great Idea but don't you think we're going to waste our charka by doing that?'' I asked concerned, Tingo's plan was good ideas but look behind us their right behind us and if we waste our chakra before we entered the tower we had to fight them with the chakra we have left.

"Were already close to the tower so whats the big deal"

We stopped running after twenty minutes and looked behind us they weren't behind us anymore we finally lost those suckers.

We entered the tower that Anko said it was an empty room it had this sign on the wall we were wer too tired to read so I told Nado to open.

"Why do I have to open the scroll"

"Because you're a good for nothing so open it'' I demanded.

"Yes ma'am"

Nado slowly opened the scroll then suddenly something came out of the scroll it was a man that we could see but we didn't know who it really was.

"I am very proud of you, coming in 2nd place into the tower." Haruse sensei said as he appeared when Nado opened the scroll.

"2nd place! We rock guys…and who the hell are you I don't remember your voice?''

"You really are a funny it's me your sensei" "oh..sorry my bad"

"Sensei! What are you doing here" I asked shocked.

'Well I was told to come out of the scroll when you guys finish the task"

"What task" Nado asked with a curious look on his face.

"*bang* the 2nd part of the chunnin exam you idiot"

"Sorry Mimiko but I wasn't getting what sensei was talking in the first place"

"Then you should listen before saying something stupid'

"What's your problem Tingo?''

"Nothing just that you're annoying"

"grrr…you really get me mad you tangerine head"

"che…"

"do this somewhere else since you guys finished everything early you would be staying an hotel so go check yourself in *poof*"Haruse asked poofing away once more but opening the door for us.

"Hotel?" Tingo and I asked Shocked, a hot bath is what I wanted the whole time.

"if we're going to stay in a hotel then…I get the biggest bed!" Nado shouted as he ran towards the tower, Tingo ran after him.

"Wait up you guys! I'm getting the biggest bed!"


	9. Preliminary Rounds

Chapter 9: Preliminary Rounds.

The fifth day….

We were all standing in rows so that we could listen to the Hokage's speech, but I was not listening I was looking around seeing only a few people standing. 'Did some people die in the Forest of Death or did they get eaten by the bugs' I thought.

Then I felt a frightening shiver through my body.

"Tingo what was the speech about" Nado questioned him.

"Weren't you listening?"

"Nah, to busy looking around to see who pasted"

"Go ask Mimiko" he asked annoyed.

"She's to busy watching Joker vs. Akamaru"

"Really'' he asked shocked.

"Wow, never knew you were interested in this. We have to talk" he put his arm around him and they both went to take a short stroll around the arena.

"Get off of me you jerk"

"No need to be embarrassed he-he"

"Akamaru tackle kick tackle!" shouted Kiba.

"Like a dog can kick, dog boy!'' I shouted back at him. "Joker show this dog what you're made of, strangle that thing to death!"

"Don't call Akamaru that-thing! It has a name!"

"grrr…"

"I can see how you feel" I whispered to Akamaru and petting him at the same time "listening to your owner call you ''it'' is that your name Akamaru? Is it?"

"You know what your saying is quite mean, Mimiko" Naruto told her.

"How is that mean" I asked harshly.

"Watching this is so un cool" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked quite curious of what he was muttering about.

"Sasuke, isn't this fun watching them argue like kids!"

Ino jumped at him with a smirk on her looking at Sakura evilly.

You'll never get him…

"Get off of me Ino" he hissed at her.

"Get of Sasuke Ino-pig"

"What did you call forhead-brat?"

"You heard me, pig"

"Shikamaru, do you want some chips" Choji offered.

"No thanks. To busy watching the cat over there" he pointed to the catfight beside Sasuke.

"Um…ok, isn't Ino arguing with Sakura?"

"Troublesome isn't it their always like that"

"*munch. Munch. Nod*

"Well, well this is quite a show, isn't it Kankoru"

'' It is but it would be better if they-

"Cut of their heads or if they fought to their death!" Garaa completed Kankoru's sentence evilly.

"No, I was about say something like when-

"If the pink-haired girl broke her nail and started crying!"

"Correct. But don't interrupt me again next time"

"Sure. But it was fun doing it."

"Hey look kakashi-sensei came to the rescue"

"What is he… superman"

''I'm not here to rescue anyone'' Kakashi pointed out.

"Me two" said Haruse-sensei.

"Who asked you to come?" I asked.

"No one" he answered innocently.

"There is so much youth in these kids *sniff, sniff* I just can't stop crying"

"Me two Gai-sensei" Lee replied.

"What's with the costume?" I asked Lee harshly.

"Please, don't ask that." Ten-ten asked "he's going to ask something stupid"

"Do you want another pair of it" he asked joyfully.

I completely ignored his offer; do you think I'm harsh to him?

"Is that what you meant?"

"Yeah. Stupid isn't it"

Nod…

"Listen up!" Kakashi shouted. "Well basically we are having preliminary matches and the big screen is going to tell us who is fighting who"

"Fight!" I argued. "I'm out of chakra!"

"The rules are rules"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me as if I was crazy, until Kakashi stepped in front of him.

"Sasuke you're up first." Kakashi announced pointing to the screen.

"Go Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino screamed along with his fangirls.

Sasuke's fight happen and he was against a chakra stealing hand dude who lost, there were weird black tattoos that appeared on Sasuke as he fought but then they went away, was that the shoulder that Sasuke put his hand on, I thought.

It made Kakashi look worried so I don't know what happened.

After two matches:

Then I heard a voice in my head that said: "Mimiko-chan you're next"

"Huh" I asked shocked, lately I kept hearing voices in my head giving me advices and stuff.

Who's talking to me in my head…?

Then I felt someone put their hands on my shoulder pushing me back and forth.

"Mimiko-chan your next'' Tingo announced.

It can't be Tingo the one that was talking to me had a girl voice, am I going crazy or what?

"Not the time to think about that" I muttered under my voice. I climbed down the stairs slowly trying to find the mystery person messing up my head it would've been faster if I flipped over the railing and jumped down into the arena that would just make me a showoff.

''if me opponent is a mist ninja I have 0% of winning." I kept repeating until I was standing in the middle of the arena. I kept one eye closed slowly looking at him.

"What is she doing" Nado asked.

"Trying to find out if her opponent is a mist or sound ninja"

"Is she scared of the mist ninja's?"

"Probably, but now she's full of confident since he's not a mist ninja"

Arena…

"So you're my opponent" the sound ninja asked.

"Yes, I am" I answered.

"If I win I will go to the next round is that right?"

"Why are you confident? And what's with that smirk on your face?"

"Is it creepy?" he asked shocked. "That's how my face looks like"

"Of course it is! It's not just creepy it's…umm…it's…'' I pondered; I couldn't find the correct word to describe his smirk issue.

"Scary" Nado asked.

"Weird" Naruto also added.

"Unattractive" Sakura pointed out.

"Ugly"

"Garaa"

"Who said my name?" he shouted evilly.

Kiba didn't want to be left behind he said something that just cut mood of "beautiful!"

"…"

"Were not talking about your dog, Kiba!" I told him.

"Can we begin?" he questioned with the smirk still on his face.

"The early we fight the better"

I waited for the sound ninja to attack first and eventually he did! He ran at full speed trying to land a punch at me, dodged it, and then kicked him in the stomach causing him to slam into the wall and glared at me before he was forming a hand-sign.

*water style, water dragon* he shouted.

Before the water dragon attacked I heard Naruto yell down to me "Mimiko-chan you can do it."

I felt a little more confident then before, I sneakily sent a clone to held a Kunai high and thrust it into his chest but it just disappeared in a puff sound and left nothing but smoke behind.

"Where could he be?" I muttered to myself, shocked.

Try to find him with your eyes, Mimiko… the voice said to me once again.

"It worked"

As fast I could I throw the Kunai in my hand at him, it went in throw his arm his blood was slowly dipping out of his arm. I grabbed his shirt and threw him to the middle of the arena he slowly got up and stopped with wide eyes he was to scared to release the gengutsu I put him in.

"Say that you give up" I told the frighten creep right in front of me.

"I-I give u-up" he hesitated with the sentence.

"Yes" I shouted with relief and joyfulness.

"Woo! The girl made him give up in less then twenty minutes" Kankuro yelled at the Konaha ninjas. They were some scattered laugh.

"You mean twenty-seven minutes" Garaa replied.

"Were you keeping track of the time" Temari asked with a weird look on her face.

"It doesn't matter dose it?

"Winner: Mimiko Hitame!" the referree yelled.

Medici cal ninja's came out of a side door with a stretcher and lifted the sound ninja on it, then they rushed away to tend

Him.

Haruse-sensei carried me upstairs to rest a little while watching the screen.

"I won''


	10. Anko's stiffs Training

Chapter10: Anko's stiffs Training.

Hospital…

"Hey where's Sasuke's room?" Naruto asked.

In a nice voice she replied "Sorry no visitors allowed"

"What" he shouted "no visitors allowed you got to be kidding me!"

"Sir those are the rules."

"Come lady let me-

"Naruto keep it down your in a hospital" Kakashi explained.

"There you are Kakashi-sensei! I was looking all over for, I need you to do a favor for me" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I know what you're going to ask I was looking for someone to train you until the final rounds"

"Hold on Kakashi-sensei!" he pointed his finger at him. "I was going to ask you to train me"

"I have other more important things to do" Kakshi told him.

"Umm…I get it now your going to train Sasuke, aren't you?"

"Yes, he is" I told Naruto as I put a paper that said that I was going to have a break for a month on the front desk.

"I knew it" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto I've found you a teacher that is better than me" Kakshi announced.

"Who? Who? Who?" he asked excitedly, I tapped him on the shoulder and pointed behind him.

"N-N-Not the closet pervert!"

"Closet…what? I asked curelessly.

"Mimiko whose your teacher?" he shouted.

"Anko" I pointed out.

"I'll rather have closet pervert than Anko" Naruto admitted.

"Why is Anko your teacher" Kakshi asked.

"Haruse-sensei said that he's hands full training Nado and Tingo so basically I'm in Naruto's situation right now" I responded.

"Oh''

"Mimiko! Hurry up we got a lot of work to do!" Anko shouted from the front gate of the building.

"Oh boy… Kakashi-sensei tell Sasuke that I said hi. By the way Naruto have fun being trained by the closet pervert" I said then Joker hissed.

Anko was standing at the front of the hospital with a kunai in her hand licking her lips while glaring at Joker.

"Your not going to eat him, aren't you?"

"Nope… I was going to take him, can I?"

"No"

"Can I use Joker to scare someone?"

"No… who were you going to scare?" I asked evilly.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Anko replied evilly as ever.

"I thought you were going to scare someone besides Naruto" I sighed.

"Why did you drag me to the hot spring? So I could take a nice hot bath while you snatch Joker away from me" I asked simply.

"I gave up that plan thirty minutes ago" Anko admitted "this part of your training"

"Taking a bath is part of my training" I muttered.

"But walking on water is" Anko told me.

"I didn't get the last part at all could you repeat it for me?" I questioned.

"I'm going to teach you how to walk on… water!" Anko answered, and then I gave her an awkward look.

"What is it now" Anko asked with a sharp tone and her hands on her hips.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that… you can walk on water?"

"You're such an armature" she sighed "just watch"

She build up her chakra on both of her feet then took step by step on walking on the water maintaining her balance.

"There" she whispered "did you see that, armature"

"I'm not an armature" I shouted "I learn quickly so this simple like talking a candy away from a baby"

I tried walking on water and tripped it was burning hot, Joker was drowning so Anko picked it up she tried to communicate with it but eventually it didn't worked.

I gave her a what-are-u-doing look but she ignored like she saw nothing.

"Don't forget it's a hot spring you don't to fall in ever time you do a mistake" Anko informed me.

"You should've told me the steps before I fell in" I mumbled.

"From the top" Anko announced.

"First build up chakra on both feet" Anko explained "then calibrate the amount you discharge each foot in order to maintain your balance. Now give it a try"

After about few minutes:

"I finally did it!" I shouted happily.

"Good job of mastering something new today" Anko announced. I blushed.

"Thanks"

"Let's take a bath in the hot spring?" she asked nicely.

"Sure, sounds great" I nodded.

After sometime:

''I'm so refreshed right now" I told her.

"Buying me some treats is your next training with your own money that is" she told me.

"That's not training at all" I mumbled then I remembered something "But didn't we promise that we won't use each other money?"

"I don't remember when I promised something like that" Anko answered with an innocent look on her face.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" I muttered.

She got the nerve to play dumb with me…

"Why do you think that?" she smirked.

"So you can use my money anytime you like…" I said giving. I can't win against Anko.

"Bingo! We got ourselves a winner!" Anko announced surprised by my intelligence.

She dose think I'm stupid after all…

"Is that?" I questioned noticing some bright blonde hair. "Naruto" I said running to him with a huge blush on my face.

"Who are you?" the closet pervert asked.

"Mimiko-chan!" Naruto greeted me happily. He looked behind me and saw Anko. "You again" Naruto muttered at Anko.

"Sorry for disturbing but I'm in the middle of training someone" closet pervert said.

"I don't remember you, who are you?" I asked giving him a suspicious look.

"But I don't remember asking you to train me" Naruto responded.

The closet pervert completely ignored Nasruto's respond to his question "my name is Ebisu"

"aka closet pervert" I giggled.

"Nice one, Mimiko-chan" Naruto said giving me a high five.

"I thought you've forgotten that" Ebisu said to himself.

"Anko-san" Ebisu greeted.

"Ebisu-san" Anko greeted back with respect.

"Mimiko-chan I'm here for training so can you help me walk on water" Naruto asked nicely as always.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him he's blue eyes were sparkling then he smiled again.

What should I do? He just asked me to help him…

"w-well…sure n-not a problem" I answered hesitating ''show me what you've progressed before I came"

"Here I go''

Slip…

"…'' I looked at Ebisu with wide eyes. "Are you a teacher or a good-for-nothing person?"

"I am teacher, why do you ask" he asked shocked.

"He's progress is horrible. What do you think Naruto needs?" Anko asked, ignoring Ebisu.

"He needs a new teacher soon as possible" I answered.

"I'm standing right in front of you two" Ebisu reminded us.

"Plus, he's also weaker than Naruto" I continued, ignoring Ebisu.

"I've noticed that a while ago" Anko said.

"I'm still here"

"but seriously what was Kakashi-sensei thinking?"

"Weren't you idiots listening to me" Ebisu pouted.

"Mimiko-chan is not an idiot you got that!" Nado said harshly appearing from behind him with the other two.

"Nado! Respect your elders you got that or your punishment is running fifty times around the whole village" Haruse-sensei shouted at him.

"But he called Mimko an idiot" Nado whined.

"But it's not good to argue with grown men, is it?"Tingo asked.

"What makes you say that, idiot" Nado mumbled.

"Hey, Mimiko-chan how's the training with Anko?" Haruse-sensei asked.

"Good. It's going well as I planned it" I lied, but Anko was strict sometimes and she always uses me to by her something.

"Thank you Haruse for giving the appurtenant to teach a wonderful student."Anko squeezing my cheeks as if I was a baby.

Is that really Anko acting like an adult…?

"Not a problem at all" Haruse replied.

"Anko has a big crush on Haruse-sensei" Tingo whispered to me.

"I can see that already" I answered.

"Mimiko-chan" Naruto whined "weren't you going to help me walk on water?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot"

"I remembered when me and Nado learned that" Tingo said.

"Yeah, I hated it because we were tied" Nado agreed.

"Was it a competition?" I asked.

Yeah, a hard one indeed"

"That's because you guys didn't let me finish what I had to say" Haruse informed them.

"Can you teach?" Naruto asked Haruse.

"Did you already forget that was your tutor" Ebisu argued.

"But I don't want to be trained by someone whose weaker than me" Naruto argued back.

"Probably Kakshi has a reason for you to train Naruto" Haruse asked Ebisu.

"Or he had other important things to do than train Naruto" Anko responded.

"He's busy teaching Sasuke" Naruto whined.

"I think you all should go on your way and let me teach my student" Ebisu said trying to sound superior.

"For some reasons it makes me want to stay longer" I pointed out.

"I want to go take a bath in the hot spring" Nado said.

"me too" Tingo agreed." if only if Haruse-sensei allows us"

"Ha-ha me and Anko-sensei already took a bath" I laughed.

"Wait! You're saying that you took a bath and I didn't see you in a robe!" Nado shouted.

"Yes, that's what exactly what I meant" I answered.

"But that was plan one hundred and twenty" Nado responded.

"And in the end it didn't work" Tingo said.

"Anyway if you don't remember I'm a woman and you're a man Therefore we go through separate doors and when I go through the left door and none of us will be able to see or talk to one another" I pointed out.

"You've got a point…" he trailed off.

"Instead of we going to the hot spring-

"We were" Nado asked excitedly.

"Anyway, we should just go eat some BBQ" Haruse-sensei asked.

"What a great idea Haruse" Anko replied.

"Well…um…it wasn't the best idea" he chuckled a little bit.

"Let's leave the two of them and get going. The last one is a rotten egg" I said. Nado grabbed my shirt.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed.

"But I won't get to see you in a rob-

Slap…

"you'll never ever will…pervert!" I muttered.


	11. Shiouri

Chapter11: Shiouri

Akatsuki's base…

''Meow good morning sleepy head it's time-" I slammed the top of the alarm clock "I'd rather have the love song alarm than this one" I said rubbing my eyes, deciding to go to bed I was trying to bury my head deeper into the pillow, man my pillow is really hard? My pillow wasn't this hard? It was fluffy and soft then I heard a chuckle sound. Pillow doesn't make sounds? And it started moving, why is it moving? So I got little curious about the pillow so I opened my eyes and looked behind me and it was what I just thought it would be, me sleeping on Itachi's shirtless chest!

"I-Itachi…" I said blinking at him. He blinks back.

"I'm hungry" Itachi stated while looking at me.

"Oh good for you and why do I care?"

"Because I want you to make it for me"

"But I can't! I'm-

"I want it now" Itachi argued "make it for Kisame too"

"Why Kisame? He doesn't even say 'thank you' when I make him something" I argued back.

"Kisame is our partner" Itachi reminded me.

"Why doesn't he go catch some fishes he is a half 'shark' you now" I teased.

"Remember that you signed the contract to become our cook"

"What contract?" then I remembered "oh… that contract" I felt hopeless.

Then I started a stare contest probably he would let me go back to sleep somehow, "I like you, Itachi" I announced out loud not breaking the eye contact with. He blinked dose this mean I win? Nope.

"Perfect" Itachi said before he leaned down to me and kissed me. He kissed me! Then he stared staring at me, smirking. Waiting for my reply.

"Well it won't be a problem if I make Kisame some too"

"Good. I'm going to take a shower and I want my food ready by then" Itachi said as he entered the bathroom not waiting for my reply.

"Well that means I suppose to find the kitchen by myself"

After several minutes I found the kitchen I got lost, however I did had fun checking everyone's room thinking it would be the kitchen, the room next to Itachi's was Deidara's room it looked like an explosion happened in there, he won't be getting another room. Kakuzu's room was nice it had a big wallpaper on which had a 100 dollar on it, I'll give it 10\10. Next room was Hidan's it was normal but he was crazy he was mumbling 'lord janshin' under his breath then I burst out laughing I covered my mouth with my hands quickly not wanting him waking him up, and closed his door behind me, Tobi and Zetsu rooms were plain just like Itachi's, Sasori's room was next and the scariest of all! You know some scary movies has people hanging on the wall but instead of people he had puppets poison dribbling out of the puppets bodies, Sasori was awake so he gave me the direction to the kitchen.

"If you're going to make food make me some too, I'm starving" he asked.

"Sure" I responded.

I decided to make pancakes because it's simple to make I was too lazy to make anything else, I don't even know why I agreed to the stupid contract probably is that I made food for myself and they were glaring at it licking their lips at the same time so I agreed…but they still bother me by coming in the kitchen; not helping me and ever time I move to the left or the right their has to be someone in my way!

When I was making the pancake's Deidra comes in and watches me for a bit.

"Shiouri, can I have some pancakes?" Deidara asked kindly.

"Since you asked kindly" I said handing him a plate with two pancakes on it I found the syrup and gave it to him.

"I'm thirsty" Deidara told wanting me to get him water.

"Its non concern if you're thirsty"

Then Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Sasori came in.

Suddenly Tobi started bagging on the table. "Tobi likes Pancakes! Tobi wants it now!"

"Tobi can shut up before I slap him silly" I told him harshly.

"Tobi doesn't like that"

"Where's my pancake?" Sasori asked then I gave him his plate of pancakes so did gave the other three.

"The kitchen is crowded as ever" Konan said as she put her secret jam on her toast.

"What's that?" I asked her pointing to the jar she had in her hand.

"Oh this... this is my secret jam I can't tell anyone how I made it"

"Who what's to know" Pain muttered.

"Master Pain! How did you-? When did you-?" I looked at the plate in front of him, the pancake was bitten "Why did you-"

"Are you saying that I'm not supposed to be here?"

"N-no not at all he-he" I lied. The pancake that he was eating was for Itachi! I'm in a middle of a big mess right now.

"Where are mine?" Itachi asked looking at everyone's plates filled with pancakes.

"Um, about that... you see since you weren't here I gave them away. D-don't get mad I have something special to give you"

I said quickly then I remembered Konan's Toast and her secret jam.

"Here" I said snatching Konan's toast away from her.

"Hey Shiouri! I made that myself."

Then everyone suddenly ran out of the kitchen with their plates except me, Konan and Itachi.

"Well I'll be going... I forgot that I had to do something "I lied and rat out of the kitchen. Good I'm safe.

Konan's jam is not something you want to add to you toast or add it to something else, if you eat it...ugh... you can't anything for a whole day.

I went to the market with Tobi who could transport and bought some cupcakes and other stuffs I left it at the kitchen counter.

Then I went back in the kitchen thirty minutes seeing that Hidan and Deidra were arguing.

"This cupcake belongs to me jerk" Hidan shouted at him.

"No, the cupcake belongs to whoever takes it first and that is me" Deidara argued

"The god damn cupcake belongs to the owner which is me" Kisame joined the argument.

"I could always buy more by the way each cupcake is five yen." I announced.

"NO!" shouted Kakuzu "that would waste too much money!"

"Then who gets the cupcake? You have to choose" Deidara said handing me the cupcake.

"I bought you a necklace a week ago" Deidara said.

"I'm on your team" Kisame said.

"You like my abs" Hidan offered." And I'm your future husband"

"So can I have the cupcake now" Deidra asked.

"Nope"

"Why not" he whinnied

"Because..." I said pointing to Tobi "Tobi already ate it"

"Tobi loves cupcakes"

"Why the hell did you give to him" they shouted.

"Because he asked for it" I answered. "Pay up if you want a cupcake"

Then Pein came in with a box in his hand filled with cupcakes "each cupcake is only fifty cents" he announced.

"Zip it" I hissed "you're messing my plan!"

"What plan" Kakuzu asked.

"Steeling their money for things I need" I muttered.

"Check your pockets people! I think she jacked our money" Deidara told them. They quickly checked their wallet if it was still their.

"How much did you give Shiouri to buy the cupcakes?" Pein asked.

"Five yen"

"She robed your ass" Pein told them.

"But why?" Kisame glared at me.

"Your fault you ate my fish"

"I bought that fish"

"No, I saw you in my room looking nervous" I explained "then I saw that the fish tank was empty"

"I didn't eat it I bought myself one" Kisame answered honestly.

"Then where you in my roo-

"You mean our room" Itachi interrupted, smirking.

"Hush… Kisame go on" I shouted.

Kisame started crying "I saw that the fish was already dead so I told Zetsu to eat it"

Then everybody did the 'huh' sound when they heard that.

"You had a fish and I never knew" Itachi questioned.

"Because it was suppose to be a secret"

"And what was the secret" Itachi asked curiously.

"That I used your money instead of mine to buy my third fish and other stuffs"

"How did you get the money" Itachi asked after few minutes.

"Simple, it wasn't hard to find. I found a hole behind the closet and there it was your wallet"

"What part of the plan was easy?"

"Not telling you part and spending your money part, I suppose" I narrowed my eyes at Zetsu's.

"he offered me a free fish" Zetsu responded my glare.

"Jeez…" I whipered in a loud voice "I'm leaving" then I noticed that Kakuzu was following me and I asked him what he wanted.

"Not much. But tell me how you got the money so easily?" Kakuzu sounding like he really wanted to know.

"It's quite simple, Itachi never noticed me stealing his money so I put fake cash in his wallet so that I could use more of his money" I told him.

"Nice plan, but it won't work any more" Kakuzu said smirking.

"That's why I won't use any more of Itachi's money but yours" I said evilly.

"You won't get near my money because I have a password" Kakuzu laughed.

"Your password is password" I teased. "It's better for you to change it right now"

"Your right" Kakuzu mumbled under his breath.

"I didn't even notice her do it" Itachi muttered to himself.

Several minutes later:

Deidara was sitting alone in the kitchen thinking about his eaten cupcake and to get back for it. He thought really hard and got something that will frighten everybody.

"Shiouri-san, everyone, I have a great under my sleeves" he started laughing evilly "Mwahahaha *cough, cough* evil laughing hurts my throat…"


	12. Deidara's wicked prank

Chapter12: Deidara's wicked prank.

Deidara was in the kitchen thinking of what his prank would be like, he's victim was Shiouri. When I'm finifhed with her she wouldn't even know what hit her. Everything will go according to my plan, unless Tobi wouldn't come in the kitchen whenever the others tell him to leave the living and go bother someone else! He comes in and says some stupid knock, knock jokes that really pisses me off.

I skipped to Shiouri/Itachi's room knocked it but they were no responds, I chuckled. I explored the room. I know that she hates slimy and disgusting stuff, especially Orochimaru's experience!

"That's it!" Deidara shouted, happily" I only have to bring the disgusting stuffs to her"

"Deidara-san what are you doing in Shiour's room?" Tobi questioned.

Shit he knows what I'm up to…

Deidara grabbed Tobi by the shirt and threw him in the room he quaky locked the door behind him.

"Listen up jerk" Deidara shouted at him "I'm in her room because I have to!"

Tobi stared at him "because, you have to" Tobi laughed at him.

"Oh shut the flip up. I'm serious right now" Deidara yelled "I'm here to get my revenge"

"Tobi thought you were here because you had to! Tobi believed you"

"Well, Tobi doesn't know what's going to hit Shiouri" Deidara told him "but I do" Deidara smirked.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wants to help!" Tobi said.

"Good boy" Deidara responded as he tousled his hair "operation Deidara's revenge will start momentarily"

"Tobi what's to change the title of the operation" Tobi asked.

"Jeez… do you have to complain about everything?"

"Tobi doesn't complain about everything-

"Fine will call operation Deidara and Tobi's revenge, how do you like it now"

"Much better" Tobi agreed.

The two partners' went back to their base (Tobi's room) and got all their necessary things like: slimy stuffs, pink paint and of course other girly pictures like hello kitty, Barbie and other stuffs.

"Why the hell do you keep these things?" Deidara questioned, looking around the room.

"So Tobi doesn't get banged up by Hidan and you but now Tobi likes you sempai!" Tobi said trying to get a hug from Deidara but got rejected. Poor Tobi he just wanted a hug…

"Well I don't like you!" Deidara answered "let's go the movie is almost finished"

"Roger that sempai"

They entered Shiouri's room and started their operation since Tobi likes paint and bright colors which Shiouris hates and they would be done by no time. Tobi was decorating the room not messing I up!

"What the hell are you doing?" Deidara whispered in a loud voice "were here to mess up the room not to decorate it!"

"Oh" Tobi responded.

Deidara splattered pink paint on the floor which dried in a minute; Tobi was in charge of sewing rainbows, flowers and girly pictures on her clothes, there was one thing left to do. Deidara quickly ran to Orochimaru's room and told his clown to pick up the skeleton in his closest and placed in Shiouri's side of Itachi's closet. He splattered slimy stuffs all over her room; Tobi picked up the lamp and replaced it with a doll. Deidara and Tobi looked at their art of destruction, it was magnificent! Everything was girlish and pink.

"This is art Tobi" Deidara said, Tobi agreed. "It's… it's just… beautiful!" Deidara started to cry, Tobi handed him a tissue.

"Thank you Tobi. I owe you one" Deidara took the tissue from him "let's go to the living room and pretend like that nothing happened. Act cool" Deidara added.

"What will happen if they found out that we did it? Tobi is scared"

"I got it under control" Deidara giggled "you know the kid that Hidan was about to sacrifice?"

"yes, I do" Tobi answered" what about it?"

"I already sprayed paint on him, it would like that he was the one who did" Deidara pointed out, evilly.

"But he's a five year old" Tobi whined.

"Zip it! Do you want to get caught? No, so let's go"

"I don't like where this is going" Tobi muttered.

The living room…

Deidara and Tobi sat far away from each other, blending in. Deidara gave the signal to Tobi to cry so he did.

"This is too much to take" Deidara faked cried "Shiouri do you have any tissue's left?"

"No, I'm sorry" Shiouri sobbed "ask *sniff, sniff* someone else" Shiouri as Itachi hugged her even harder.

"I love tragedy movies" Itachi yelled out loud.

"I hate you, you ass-hole" Hidan mumbled.

"The movies finished" Pein announced.

"Could you take me to my room pein-san" Konan asked.

"Sure"

"We better go Itachi" Shiouri said "I just want to go to sleep"

"I will take you there my-

"Shut the fuck up Itachi! You ass-hole, stop acting all romantic" Hidan shouted.

Itachi's turned red "what did you say to me?"

"You heard me, are you death or what?"

"Stop it Hidan. Just let it go" Kakuzu advised him.

"Just this once" Hidan mumbled, Hidan looked at the four year old "dam your dirty, brat" he took him by the arm and dragged him to his room.

"Sasori can I check your puppets? Since you showed everyone else except me" Deidara asked. Saori nodded.

"If you don't break anything then ok"

"Can I come to-?

"No" Sasori shouted. Tobi got rejected.

"Poor Tobi you can come with me to my room" Shiouru offered.

"Tobi loves you Shiouri-san since you're the only one nice to him"

"Well, I hate you since you're annoying" Itachi said, harshly.

"Shut up Itachi" Shiouri yelled.

"Fine"

"Yuppie" Tobi said smiling.

As we three walked down the hallway I saw paint on the wall, I panicked, and I quickly opened the door to see an hideous sight. My whole room was pink! With Barbie wallpaper's on my dam wall!

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Shiouri yelled "My room is PINK!"

"Who the hell did this?" Itachi questioned. Tobi shrugged.

"My room is girlish" Shiouri yelled once more. Shiouri rushed to her side of her closet and saw that clothes were written on that I couldn't even read, my clothes had rainbows and flowered drawn on it even my Akatsuki robe!

I looked down and saw a skeleton! It was the one from Orochimaru's room, slimy stuff was dribbing from the ceiling, and I thought it was dream or prank but it wasn't! It was my room that they wrecked… my room!

"W-Who would do such a thing?" I asked.

"I don't know"

"Your room is worst room I ever seen in my life, Tobi's room is ten times better than your room" Pein stated, appearing out of nowhere.

"Those pictures…" Itachi trailed off "are from Tobi's room" Itachi said while pointing to Tobi.

"M-me with B-Barbie wallpapers, please"

"Yeah you're right Itachi" Shiouri agreed "why do you have paint on your door Tobi?"

"There's no paint on… snap!" Tobi said noticing the paint on his wall "Tobi wouldn't do that on your room Shiouri-san"

"Tobi's right he didn't do it" Deidara said "go check if you don't believe neither of us"

"I will" I worked towards Tobi's room, opened it, it was not that different than ours.

"Your room too!"

"My what? Tobi room is… is…"

"Horrible just like ours" I answered for him.

"No! It's beautiful! Amazing!"

"You got to be kidding me"

Deidara couldn't hold it in so tears rolled down his eyes, Shiouri glared at him.

"Is something funny" I questioned seriously.

He shocked his head "no, nothing"

"You two can sleep in the living room for tonight only" Pein informed Shiouri and Itachi.

"No way man" I shouted "I want to find out who did this to my dam room"

Itachi tried to calm her down but didn't work, she was going crazy! "If you want to sleep in a girly room with dolls everywhere and a small tea table where five year olds have tea time fine I don't care! I want you to have a good sleep for your mission tomorrow!" Pein said.

"Fine" I growled at him. "But I won't this case fall to the ground"

"The five year old that Hidan was about to sacrice was the one" Pein told me "Kakuzu already took him to a family so they could take care of him"

"Did they give him any money?"

"No, they gave him free dinner"

"That's weird" I said, Itachi nodded in an agreement.

"Kakuzu hates wasting money" Konan said.

"Not even a penny" Deidara mumbled.

Shiouri yawned "I'm going to go to sleep" she walked towards the living with Itacji behind her.

Tobi followed Deidara to his room. Then he whispered in a loud voice "Tobi appreciate of what you did if you didn't wrecked my room I would've been smashed by the lovebirds"

"Thank you. Nowthe operation Deidara and Tobi's revenge is complete"

"Tobi had never done anything this bad before"

"Why did you join the Akatsuki in the first place?"

"Don't know" Tobi answered leaving the room.

The living room…

"My room" I said sitting up straight.

"It's getting late you should go to sleep"

"Where sleeping on a couch not a bed and besides the couch is not as fluffy as our bed" I pointed out.

"Forget about what happened tonight and go to sleep" Itachi said as he grabbed my arm forcing me to put my face on his shirtless chest, I smiled, are heads getting closer and than we kissed a long that made me forget what had happened today. That's how powerful it was.

"Good night" Itachi whispered in her ears, it wiggled.

"Good night to you to Itachi"

The next day…

"Wake up" Itachi growled at me.

"Why so early in the morning" I asked my eyes closed.

"Because we have a meeting with the leader"

"Meetings are borring" I whined.

"We have to attend the meeting as a team. Kisame is already waiting for us"

"Why is Kisame a Geek?"

"Why do you say so?"

"Because he likes to wake up early in the morning, duh!"

"We haven't done any missions lately"

"And is that my problem" I asked my eyes still closed.

"I'm not going to let this go on forever" Itachi said as he picked me up.

"Let go of me!" I yelled "someone help me I'm being kidnapped"

Itachi ignored my yelling "at least can I take a shower and wear new clothes"

"Meetings first" Itachi answered "and by the way Pein's room is made out of gold!" Itachi lied. That trick always works somehow.

"You sure"

"I'm positive" Itachi said as he let me go and she followed Itachi to where Pein's room was at.

"I can't wait to go inside and the golden room"

"You've already seen Pein's room before in the other hideouts" Itachi reminded me

"But not in this hideout" I said

"Come in" said Pein from his room. "Ah… Shiouri and Itachi welcome to my room"

I stared at the room with wide eyes" the room is only large and big with big chair for the king in the middle" I told Itachi "why did you lie to me?"

"So, leader what's our mission?" Itachi asked Pein, ignoring me.

"I'm not invisible you know"

"Itachi, Shiouri and Kisame your mission is to capture the Kyuubi in Konoha, his name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Thank goodness you weren't ignoring me" I sighed in relief.

"If I did you wouldn't be paying attention like you are doing right now" Pein explained.

"You have a point"

"And you guys have to gather information, I'm positive that Orochimaru will strike Konoha!" Pein added.

"I'm not going on this mission" I told them.

"Why not" Pein asked, shocked.

"You forgotten already? I had to get the Akatsuki ring from him I had to become his slave so I could find the chance to steal his ring away from him"

"That was your test to becoming a member of the Akatsuki" Pein said.

"But living as a slave for five days isn't" I answered.

"… You two may leave now"

"I knew it you think I'm an invisible but I'm not I'm a human being"

"I'm not ignoring you" Pein said feeling sorry for her "it's just that Itachi already left the room"

"No, he hasn't" I answered I looked to my left "he did!"

"Probably he went to get ready for the mission" Kisame said calmly.

"If he's packing his clothes… that means he's also packing my cloths!"

"Kisame give this to Shiouri and Itachi it's their new Akatsuki robe" KIsame took it.

When I entered the room, I noticed that everything was packed if he packed my cloths then he already packed my underwear!

"Who told you to pack my cloths" I questioned.

"I did" Itachi answered simply.

"But why?"

"You always take to long to pack"

"But did you pack my-

"Everything" Itachi said "it wasn't to hard to find your closet's key"

"Jeez… you're a stubborn person"

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Kisame is finished speaking with the leader"

"How am I going to travel to Konoha when I'm dead tired" I asked seeing if Itachi was going to carry me.

"By me caring you"

"Aren't I Heavy?"

"Nope"

"Well I'm not going to let that go to waste" I said.

"What's going to waste?"

"That you're going to carry me all the way to Konoha!"

"So you've agreed"

"Of course I did" I agreed "let's get this 'capture the Kyuuni' mission over with"

"Capture the-

"Do you have to complain about everything I make up?"

"Not really…"

"Well yes you do. Let's get going"

"By me carrying you"

"Aren't I Heavy?"

"Nope"

"Well I'm not letting that go to waste" I said.

"What's going to go to waste?"

"That you're going to carry me all the way to Konoha!"

"So you've agreed" Itachi asked.

"Of course I did" I said "lets get this 'capture the kyuubi' mission over with"

"Capture the-

"Do you have to complain on everything I make up?"

"Not really…"

"Then let's get going"


	13. The birth of a monster

Chapter13: The birth of a monster

"What flower should I pick?" Mimiko asked herself, confused.

"Mimiko-chan!" Ino Shouted "Who are you buying flowers for? Is it for Nado?"

"No it's for-"

"Is it for Sasuke?" Ino asked with a creepy voice.

"N-no… p-probably…" Mimiko answered, frightened.

"Sasuke is not at the hospital, he disappeared before me and Sakura could visit him" Ino said.

"Where did he disappear to?" Mimiko questioned.

"None of us know. It will be a matter of time when they know where Sasuke went" Ino answered.

"I see… then I'll take it to Lee. I've heard that Lee was still training when his still badly injured"

"Here. I hope Lee gets better"

"Yeah Me too"

"I'm hungry" Naruto whined.

"This is troublesome but I brought these fruits for Choji" Shikamaru said. "But the doctor said that he couldn't eat so let's eat it together"

"He-he-he, we should eat it in front of Choji" Naruto suggested.

"What a troublesome guy" Shikamaru responded.

On their way to Choji they handed Ino the baskets of fruits, and decided to visit Lee for a short while. When they entered the room they notice Gaara's sand around Lee he was about to use his sand to kill Lee; but Naruto prevented it and punch him in the face while Shikamaru had him in his shadow technique.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto shouted.

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru hissed. "You don't hit the enemy while I'm doing my technique, you got that!"

"Sorry, my bad Shikamaru" Naruto apologized.

Naruto clinched his hands "what did you try to do to bushy brows?" Naruto questioned, furious.

"I tried to kill him" Gaara answered, calmly.

"What?" they both shouted.

"Why do you want to kill him?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I want to" Gaara said.

As Mimiko walked down the hallway towards Lee's room she heard Naruto and Shikamaru yelling from the room thinking that they were fighting so she walked a little bit faster; she didn't only see Naruto and Shikamaru in the room but Gaara with his eyes the same before ready to take action.

"What the hell are you guys yelling for? You do remember that you're in a hospital!" Mimiko shouted.

"Thank goodness you here, Mimiko" Shikamaru said "Gaara tried to kill Lee but we stopped him"

"Gaara! Why do you want to kill him?" Mimiko asked "you already won the match!"

"Do you have some secret grudge against him?" Shikamaru asked also.

"No" Gaara simply answered "it's because I want him dead"

"That's the most stupid thing I ever heard" Naruto said.

"If you three get in my way I'll kill all of you" Gaara said, annoyed.

"Just try it then" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, Naruto cut it out" Shikamaru ordered.

"Like you can" Mimiko bluffed. But he could! "I know all of your moves. But were also strong we didn't use our strongest moves in the preliminaries, were three and your only one your at the disadvantaged"

Gaara didn't look scared or frightened he still has the same look on his face "I'll say it once more if you three get in my way I'll kill you all"

"This is not going well" Mimiko whispered to Shikamaru "we have to find a way to lure him away from Lee"

"I know" Shikamaru whispered back.

"Why do you want to kill my friend?" Mimiko questioned.

"Friend?" Gaara answered, confused.

"Yes, his a friend of mine and also theirs. Tell me the reason why you always hate people and want to kill them, why are you always so cruel and called a monster?"

"A monster you say, yes that's correct I have a monster living inside of me"

"I have a monster inside of me too" Naruto answered.

"Nice one" Mimiko whispered to Naruto.

"So you're the same as me. I took the life of a woman who gave me birth. In order too become the strongest ninja my father sealed the tailed beast inside me. I was a monster of birth!" Gaara explained.

Everybody was shocked "a monster of birth" Shikamaru said.

"The tailed beast was called Shukaku… as result I became a ruthless killer. The only reason my father put the Shukaku in me was that I could be a human weapon for the village my father hated me so much!"

"That's wrong" Mimiko shouted. Naruto agreed.

"That's a twisted way to show love" Shikamaru said.

"Love… family" Gaara said "let me tell you the link I have with them, I took my mothers life and became the villages ultimate weapon as for my father the Kazekage I grew up spoiled and left alone in the dark" Gaara continued "I thought that was love but it wasn't… my existence will remain. Love is something that will make you weak, by killing I was able to find out why I had to live… I fight for myself and only love myself!"

"What's with y-you…?" Mimiko hesitated, sounding scared.

Shikamaru's jutsu ran out and Gaara sand was coming right at us it was to quick for me and Naruto to move. Naruto was too scared to move an inch.

"Don't you remember the promised you made me at the tower you said you will not hurt anymore" Mimiko reminded him.

"You didn't say until when… now Let me taste your blood!" Gaara sand attack hit Mimiko directly in the stomach, she coughed out blood.

"Ah-h-h-h-h…."

"Mimiko-chan!" Shikakmaru shouted. Gai appeared out of nowhere and placed Mimko's back on the wall, and then she started healing herself.

"Are you okay Mimiko-chan! If only I pushed you away you wouldn't in this situation right now" Naruto said taking the blame.

"It's not… your fault. Aw-w"

"Stop right there I won't let you hurt anyone else, you already injured Mimiko. The main matches are tomorrow so don't get to hasty before the matches"

Gaara's sand slowly went back; before he left the room he said "I will kill you guys for sure. You just wait the day will come" with a creepily voice.

"Gaara…" Mimiko said in a low voice.

The following day at Mimiko's house…

"Why are we watching TV" Nado asked. "Aren't we supposed to be training for the big match?"

"Why don't you ask yourself Nado, and the punk right next to you" Mimko answered.

"It's your entire fault Mimiko" shouted Tingo "it was you who introduced Anko to Haruse-sensei!"

"Me! It wasn't for you two for suddenly appearing right behind me and Anko when she was about to teach me a new jutsu!"

"Ah so now you're saying it's my fault. We didn't appear suddenly right behind you and Anko we were just having a partner and teacher bonding time" Tingo complained.

"Ha that's the weirdest thing that's coming out of your mouth! You always hating bonding time"

"She's right you always hated it, you don't even like hanging out with us" Nado said.

"But this is different from last time I didn't have to pay for the food and everything else" Tingo explained "it was a nice treat from Haruse-sensei"

"I don't even get it" Mimiko shouted "why are they telling us to teach ourselves instead of them helping us"

"Right now I think their talking and giggling and having a good time" Nado said sounding disgusted of what he thought of them doing. "It's so not fun"

"Were we hated by Haruse-sensei?" Mimiko asked. They both nodded simply.

"This is a pain in the butt" Nado stated.

"Were we that noisy and annoying" Mimiko asked again.

"We did get Haruse-sensei pissed sometimes of us arguing all the time but we weren't annoying" Tingo said.

"I know" Nado whined. "For some reason I feel sick"

"Why?"

"Of not training and in five days I'm going against a sound ninja that always gives me the creep and nightmares"

"The one I fought in the preliminaries the creepy sound ninja twin brother?"

"Yes" Nado yelled.

"Yikes! He'll never put that creepy smile away" Mimiko told him.

"Let's change the subject people I already pictured him in my head and don't want to see it again" Tingo said.

"Fine" Mimiko muttered.

"I've got an idea" Nado said.

Mimiko shook her head "no, no, you remember the last time you got an idea and you said that it was a good one but what happened after we followed your stupid idea?"

"We were tided on a tree almost cooked in a big pot by talking wolves for their human soup" Tingo answered.

"Talking wolves" Mimiko asked surprised "I thought they were cannibals who were dressed up like wolfs?"

"Did you even hear what they were talking in?" Tingo said.

"Nope" Nado answered.

"The whole time I was screaming 'help! Help me' until someone's come rescue us!" Mimiko said.

"You were loud" Tingo pointed out.

"But guys this one is going to be a good one"

"I hope that you're not lying"

"Is this you're so called good idea" Mimiko asked, pissed. He nodded pleased with his idiotic idea.

"We got to wait until he's separated with Anko, and ask him to train us" Nado said, evilly

"Stop sounding like your doctor doom or something"

"I'm getting mad guys" Tingo said, talking his disguise of (a big long jacket, sunglasses and also with a hat)

"Why?"

"Because, with this dorky looking disguise I look like Shino!" Tingo whispered, loudly.

"I'm sorry" Nado apologized "they were nothing to disguise us expect my dads cloths"

"I'm wearing men cloths! And it's your dads" Mimiko shouted.

"Yup" Nado answered, simply.

"Hey Mimiko say cheese" said Tingo talking a picture. "I'll show this to everyone"

"What! No please, have mercy" Mimiko begged "you are a human being aren't you?"

"Wait Mimiko" Nado said "Tingo, what will you do if everyone asked you why Mimiko wore these cloths?"

"I'll say that she likes men cloths" said Tingo "or maybe-"

"Forget this" Mimiko said shocked "where the hell are Anko and Haruse-sensei?"

"They disappeared right in front of our eyes" Nado said.

"I think that alien's abducted them" Mimiko said

"But the rest of villagers are still here, if it were aliens we would've seen their ship"

"I don't think that they were abducted by aliens" Mimiko said, thinking hard.

"Finally you're thinking correctly Mimiko" Tingo sighed.

"They've been kidnapped by vampires"

"Your right" Nado agreed "that maybe true. I'll go get my hunting-vampire weapons"

"You have weapons to kill vampire" Mimiko questioned.

"Yes!" said Nado, sounding all superior.

"What a dumbass" Tingo mumbled. "Guys, listen vampires don't exist in the world"

"So it's true that vampire's don't exist in ninja world" Mimko whined.

"Weren't you listening to what I was saying?"

"Yes" Mimiko said

"Why are they talking wolves in this world instead of vampires?"

"That's something your brain needs to answer not someone else" Tingo said, annoyed.

"What are you guys think your doing" asked Haruse-sensei at of know where.

"I thought you were- when did you? How did you?" Mimiko and Nado questioned at the same time.

"You two sure do ask a lot of questions" Haruse replied.

"Hey Nado stop that" Mimiko shouted.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying the same things than I'm going to say, get it dork"

"I'm no dork" Nado answered.

"Then what are you? A retard or something" Mimiko argued. Joker crawled out of her shirt wrapped itself around her neck and hissed at Nado.

"Thank you, Joker. You're really kind"

"Stop fighting you two and by the way why on earthy are you three wearing cloths to disguise yourself is this one of your so called pranks huh?"

"We came here for only one reason" Mimiko said "for you to teach us once more before the preliminaries rounds start" Mimiko faked cried.

"Since I'm not busy fine but it won't be-" Haruse-sensei agreed.

"Quit the creepy act. It'll never work for you" Mimiko told him.

"And one more thing you can't interrupt me when I'm talking that was the first rule when I became your teacher" Haruse reminded her. Tingo poked him in the arm "Tingo what is it?"

"Well, you were talking to yourself the whole time. Mimiko left about three minutes ago with Nado"

"Oh, so I wasted my breath for nothing"

"It seems so" Tingo said as he ran after the other two with Haruse right behind.

About five hours later…

"I never *pant, pant* felt this tired in years" Mimiko said.

"I wish I had more water" Nado said "my thought is so dry"

"Your ten minutes break is finish lets continue training" Haruse-sensei told us.

"But who said that we wanted to train this long" Mimiko whined.

"Fine" Haruse sighed "will continue our training tommmorow" Haruse said as he vanished in thin air.

"Can one of you guys take me to my house" Mimiko asked kindly.

"Never" Tingo replied harshly.

"If you allow me to carry you on my back then sure no problem" Nado said.

"Forget it" Mimiko answered, as she slowly got up. "I left"

"Thank goodness she left. I couldn't stay here for another minute if she was still here" Tingo told Nado.

"I heard that" Mimko shouted.

"Then can you hear this… the stupidest person of the year goes to Mimiko Hitame"

"I'm not some psycho that can read minds" Mimiko yelled. "Geez…"

As Mimiko walked down the street she saw Sasuke coming out of the Ramen shop so she went up to him to say hi.

"Sasuke whats up"

He glared at her "fine. Why are you out this dark?" Sasuke questioned.

Mimiko answered shocked "you actually answerd my questioned, I'm so glad you did"

"… You want to come see my house?"

"Sorry, I can't I think my grandmothers worrying about me right now" Mimiko told him. "I'll see you-" Sasuke grabbed her wrist and took her with him to his house.

"S-Sasuke! I told you that I have to go"

"That's why I'm taking you by force" Sasuke answered, he looked up at the moon.

"Mimiko-chan why are you different from the other girls" Sasuke asked, quietly. Mimiko barley heard a thing.

"Sasuke did you say something" Mimiko questioned, Sasuke still grabbeing her wrist.

"Umm... No. it was noting" Sasuke blushed.

It was already late and they were the only people outside, they were laughing and joking, he stopped grabbing her wrist but hollded her hands they felt like a couple. This was actually the fist he opened up to someone other than his bigger brother.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, his face turning red; he couldn't get an answer for blushing, dose this mean I'm falling in love with…

Sasuke placed his hand on his face covering it "I can't… I have a goal to achieve"


End file.
